Moony, George, Padfoot, and Fred
by Flute Chick
Summary: One day at Grimmauld, the twins find out that the Marauders live under the same roof as them for the summer! How do they find this and how do they react?


**How did Fred and George find out about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? Well, before Harry got to Number Twelve, they happened to get pranked by one half of the Marauders themselves.**

* * *

Fred was cleaning the drawing room with George—well, not really cleaning, but pretending to be, while working on ideas for WWW.

"I was thinking of making some charmed shampoo that turned your hair a neon color for a week straight," said George.

"What about Snape? I don't think he uses it," said Fred doubtfully.

"Oh, he does, much to my surprise," said Sirius, walking in and straightening things up.

"And how would you know?" asked Fred.

"Because," said Lupin, taking out his wand and moving some cursed items into a box, "the Marauders tried that in our year. It changed color every time he used it, so they found out pretty quickly how often he showers." Sirius chuckled.

"That was a good one. Who came up with that, originally?"

"Well, Padfoot and Prongs wanted to do something to Snape. Padfoot insulted his hair, and then Prongs got the idea." The twins looked at the two in awe.

"You two . . . knew . . . the Marauders?" asked George.

"What? Harry didn't tell you after third year? I told him . . ." said Sirius. They looked disgusted.

"How could he! And we were the ones that gave him the map!"

"Well, I'm sure he hasn't exactly had time to tell you," said Remus dryly.

"Can _you_ tell us?" they asked together. Sirius and Remus looked at each other with a glint in their eyes that hadn't shown in fifteen years: mischief.

"Well, let's see . . . to compare them to people you know . . . Prongs was a leader, for sure, and was head over heels in love with a girl that hated his guts. In seventh year they got together and eventually married. Unfortunately, Prongs and his wife are no longer with us. The other three haven't married yet . . . though the idea of Padfoot having a kid makes me shudder," said Remus.

"Hey! Well, at least Padfoot didn't lose his pranking ways and become a _law abiding_ citizen like Moony," Sirius scoffed.

"Well, not all of us can be wanted criminals like Padfoot," said Remus.

"What about Wormtail?" asked George.

"He . . . was . . ." Sirius glared at the floor.

"Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, the traitor," said Remus quietly.

"Darn it! Well, more worship for Moony and Padfoot when we figure out who they are," said Fred.

"I say, George, do you think that we can deduce their identities?" asked George.

"My brother Fred, I think we can," said Fred.

"Nice try," said Remus, "But I know the look of a prankster making a joke from a mile away. We _were_ in the same year and house as the Marauders. Now . . . Sirius, do you remember what they did to the first years right before O. W. L. s? I think that was an excellent dinner," he said wisely. Sirius grinned.

"Why, yes, I do believe it was." Fred and George were wary during dinner, when they ate, they smelled their food first. Then they figured dessert was fine. Molly commented on it.

"Sirius, Remus, I didn't know either one of you could cook," she said as the twins each took their last bite, and looked at one another in horror.

"Well, I did most of it, but Sirius did learn a thing or two when he stayed over at my house for a week," smiled Remus. Then it began.

First, it was Fred, who began to make strange monkey sounds. Then George sounded rather like a parrot. Both of them roared like lions with shock on their faces, and such things happened for five minutes straight before they explained to Molly that none of it was their doing.

"Then who did it?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Molly. It was Sirius and I, for old times' sake," said Remus, grinning.

"Moony, you know for a fact that you wanted to see the looks on their faces as much as I do," said Sirius.

"I suppose you're right, Padfoot," replied Remus. The twins gaped. Then they fell on the floor in homage.

"We are not worthy of your presence!" they said together, "Oh, great Marauders!" Sirius chuckled.

"Prongs was James Potter, you know," Remus added. The twins looked at one another.

"I believe, Fred, that we need to get Harry for leaving out the tidbit that he is the son of a Marauder," said George.

"Brother dearest, I am thinking the same thing. And we need to call him prongslet for the rest of his stay here," agreed Fred.

"Just one condition," said Remus, "Don't him that I approve and encourage this," he smiled, and Sirius patted him on the back.

"Moony, my friend, I believe we're back in business."

* * *

**Like it? Well, tell me then! Want to know how the Marauders and the twins would prank together? Please wait, then, for my fanfictions that are long in the making but will be so awesome: _To Read the Harry Potter Series_! See ya later guys!**


End file.
